Hard Time
by Moo Chapman
Summary: Rodney is arrested and sentenced to twenty seven years simulated imprisonment, Col Sheppard steps forward to take his place by right as his commander, but Sheppard is not the leader of the Atlantis expedition.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hard time

Author: Moo Chapman

Spoiler/Series: Minor, if any

Notes: based on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode of the same name; _Hard Time_.

Summary: Rodney is arrested and sentenced to twenty seven years simulated imprisonment, Col Sheppard steps forward to take his place by right as his commander, but Sheppard is not the leader of the Atlantis expedition.

Thanks to my three wonderful Beta readers: Mariposa, Nic and Jen. You'll be getting chapter two very soon

All crimes on Tenih carry the same sentence, twenty seven years simulated imprisonment. There is no leniency, no trial and no appeal. Simulated imprisonment, Even though in the beginning simulated imprisonment was physically safe and originally far more compassionate, it had become intensely dangerous and fatalities were no longer uncommon The people of Tenih were not told of the fatalities.

When those that had suffered through the simulated imprisonment were returned to the community that they had wronged, the people tried to treat them as they had before, but though a day had passed for all others, for the ones imprisoned, Twenty seven years went by. Years spent fighting; fighting for food, and for the nest of blankets that they called their bed; their very lives had changed them. The punishment far too great for their crime.

The simulated prison had at one time had enough food and shelter for all, but groups of prisoners rose up and took more then their share, leaving others with nothing, and with no guards there was no way to restore order. The simulation could have been shut down, the program rewritten, but it wasn't. The Tenih government's stand on it was that it was their own doing that they suffered. A hell of their own making, or more accurately the making of those that came before them. None spoke of it, even those that survived it.

The released kept quiet, none but those who had not suffered wouldn't understand, and the things they had done to survive could not be forgiven. Yes, the streets of Tenih were clean, and their people friendly but beneath that was a sorrow and brutality that ate away at its people.

But the people of Atlantis did not see this at first, they saw a race of humans within the Pegasus galaxy that welcomed them, and traded their technologies freely. Doctor Elizabeth Weir had come and gone from the planet many times while negotiating their trade agreements. Her ranking military officer even let her go without an escort, for all of about ten minutes, but it was a big step for him all the same.

"I think we should stop trying to find allies," Lt Colonel John Sheppard announced, as he paced up and down the holding cell. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Doctor Weir's disapproving look. "No, I mean it, it always turns out bad for us."

"Colonel," Doctor Weir admonished, looking up from the law text in her lap, then turned her attention to Dr Rodney McKay, whom for the crime of littering was to be imprisoned for the full term of twenty seven years. "We are going to figure something out, Rodney."

"They are not going put a member of my team in prison, even if it is only McKay," Sheppard declared. Even under the most dire circumstances John Sheppard could not pass up the chance to make a dig at Rodney McKay. If their positions were reversed McKay would have taken a shot too. It was a fundamental part of their somewhat unconventional friendship; it was simply their way.

"Oh, thank you," McKay said and buried his face in his hands. In deference to the fact that they were off worlders, and that the Tenih government was still trying to forge an alliance with Atlantis, Elizabeth, John and Teyla were allowed to sit with him in the holding cell.

"Doctor Weir, did you not say earlier that on Tenih a parent is punished for their child's crime? Teyla asked from the far side of the cell

"Yes, how is that relevant?" Elizabeth asked. Teyla was often good at seeing solutions that every one else had overlooked.

"Does it then not follow that a commander can be punished for the crimes of a subordinate?" Teyla queried, it was clear by her tone that she was not sure that her suggestion was useful.

"I'd prefer no one had to go to prison, Teyla," Doctor Weir said in that tone that somehow managed to congratulate and admonish at the same time, a skill that had no doubt developed though many years of dealing with diplomats The tone said she was grateful for the suggestion but it wasn't really the end result that she was looking for.

"If we don't find something else I'll take Rodney's place," Sheppard said.

Weir looked up at him and opened her mouth ready to object, but realized that Sheppard was right McKay would probably not last twenty seven years in prison, even if it was only simulated. "We'll find another way," Weir said reassuring McKay more then Sheppard, who looked horrified at the idea of his team leader taking his place.

As the deadline approached it turned out that there was no other way. Elizabeth read and reread the law text but could find nothing other then Teyla's suggestion.

Dr Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard sheared a look across the holding room.

'_Let me do this,'_ His eyes begged. _'Let me protect my team.'_

Elizabeth replied with a resigned nod. _'Do it, but be safe,'_ her eyes said back to him. So much passed between them in that one look, if any of those present had witnessed it they surely would have raised their hands to their hearts in an effort to keep them from braking.

Just as the choice was made the guards came to take them to the judgment room. John****wondered for a moment when he walked in the chamber if the room could have been any more stereotypical if the Tenih government had actually taken the design out of an old episode of **_Doctor Who_**.

The room was white, painfully so, with a high bench along one wall at which a panel of what they assumed was judges sat.

"Does the offender stand ready to be judged?" asked the judge in the center seat.

"The offender wishes to invoke the rite of 'pareno' with myself as his commander standing as parent," John Sheppard said. His words resulted in a burst of hushed conversation coming from panel.

"Tranquility," the center judge called and raised his hand. "Will the peoples of the Atlantis Expedition allow this panel time to confer as to the relevancy of this rite?"

"The Expedition allows it, and thanks this panel for its indulgence," Elizabeth said with a small smile and bow.

The panel all stood and walked out of the room as it was some choreographed dance move. Elizabeth looked over at her military commander and gave him a sad nod of congratulation, he had handled that well.

"Elizabeth, don't let him do this" Rodney whispered to her.

"It is already done," she said in a sad tone. For the first time she let the burden of command weigh so heavily on her that she dropped her head down. This silenced Rodney as he realized just how much the idea of John Sheppard going though this simulated imprisonment was hurting his friend and supervisor.

It was an unbearable two hour wait while the panel deliberated on the relevancy of the claim; it was spent almost completely in silence. The Atlantian team only spoke to refuse the refreshments offered to them. Elizabeth spent a good deal of that time trying not to look at her Ranking Military Officer. His time was likewise spent pretending not to notice her trying not to look.

When the panel walked in John Sheppard got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't going to turning out the way they planned, he just knew it.

"The Panel has decided that a commander may stand in place of a subordinate. Does the Atlantis expedition still wish to invoke this rite?" The center judge looked as though he hoped that they would say no.

Elizabeth looked over at Sheppard, who nodded to her. Elizabeth took a deep breath, then moving her eyes from Sheppard to The Panel she spoke in a clear strong voice. "Yes."

"So be it," the Judge said. "The offender will go free his commander will undergo simulated imprisonment effective immediately." All the judges on The Panel reached out in unison and brushed their hands across the clear crystals in front of them. The Tenih equivalent of banging the gavel, Sheppard supposed.

Two Enforcers stepped forward, but instead of seizing Sheppard they took hold of Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth managed to murmur, before Sheppard's rage made itself known.

"Hey, what the hell's going on? You're supposed to take me," he demanded, first of the Enforcers then looking up at The Panel for an answer.

"That is an error in your thinking Colonel Sheppard, is not Doctor Weir the commander of Atlantis?" One of the other Judges said, and for the first time Sheppard realized that he knew this man he had been one of the most vocal opponents to the alliance.

"It's a joint thing," Sheppard insisted, Elizabeth and his team hearing the panic in his voice, those that didn't know him mistook it for annoyance.

"I am afraid my colleague is correct, Colonel, you command the military portion of the expedition, and Doctor Weir the civilian. Doctor McKay is a civilian and therefore Doctor Weir is his commander. I'm sorry," The center judge said and he did in fact sound truly sorry.

"But protecting Doctor Weir is my responsibility," Sheppard said

"That is not a factor, Colonel," the only female judge on The Panel said. "Remove the prisoner."

As the Enforcers started to move Elizabeth, she caught sight of his hand moving down to his sidearm and the other members of his team likewise following.

"No, John, it's all right, don't do anything. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." The words were hardly out of her mouth when the Enforcer began to pull her out of the room.

"Elizabeth," Sheppard more exhaled then actually said.

The members of The Panel save the previous centre judge left the room. "Colonel, I will arrange for you to sit with her," He said then walked out of the room, leaving two men as near to broken as they had ever been.

"This is my fault," Rodney said. He both looked and sound devastated. "You should have just let it be me."

Sheppard said nothing, he just stared at the door that Elizabeth had been taken through.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hard time

Author: Moo Chapman

Spoiler/Series: Minor, if any

Notes: Based on and named for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode; _Hard Time_.

Summary: Rodney is arrested and sentenced to twenty seven years simulated imprisonment, Col Sheppard steps forward to take his place by right as his commander, but Sheppard is not the leader of the Atlantis expedition.

Thanks to Nic for the beta

Elizabeth looked across the white room, that despite the dozens of platforms holding the prone forms of those already in the simulation, felt empty. It was a cold room, not physically, but when entering it one felt a sense of bitter isolation.

'If any room ever needed feng-shui this one is it,' Elizabeth thought to herself in John's place. She often did that when her ranking military officer was absent, like a mental commentary of what he would say if he were present.

The Enforcers led Elizabeth toward an unoccupied platform. She sat down on it, swung her legs up on to the platform and lay down.

They began to place some strange kind of sensor pads on her forehead and one above the pulse point on the inside of her wrist.

Elizabeth was terrified. She had seen many a prison in her work with the UN but the truth was that she had no idea what to expect. After Rodney had been sentenced she and the others had tried to find out what they could about the simulated prison, but none of the survivors would give any actual details save that the prison was not safe. Teyla apparently had better luck then the others, managing to hear of fatalities.

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the unexpected, but brief pain, that shot though her. When she opened them it actually took her a moment to realize that she was standing upright, and no longer in the warehouse.

Her first conscious thought after that was that she was glad that Rodney was not here, the so called simulated prison was worse then other that she had been to. This prison was run by the prisoners

Elizabeth barely had time to complete that thought when someone, a young woman, attacked her from behind.

Newlings, as the prisoners called them, were often prey for those who had been in the prison long enough to know that they had to fight and steal to survive but didn't not really have the skill as yet to attack anyone with the ability to fight back. As such, the Newlings being fresh from the peaceful Tenih society, were easy prey.

Elizabeth, much to the misfortune of the desperate young woman who attacked her, was not as harmless as those that had come before her.

When the girl charged in to her back, Elizabeth was shocked but was able to roll with the attack, throwing the girl over her head and quickly climbing back on to her feet.

The girl, either believing that Elizabeth's throw was luck or being desperate enough to continue fighting, charged at the Atlantean leader again, this time from the front. Elizabeth was easily able to side step the clumsy charge executed with all the subtlety of a charging bull.

Unfortunately for both combatants their battle was drawing quite the crowd. Unfortunate for the girl, because she had just displayed her inability to beat even a Newling and unfortunate for Elizabeth, because she had been brought to the attention of half the camp.

Someone a young man no doubt wanting to prove he was the better fighter than the two existing combatants who were getting so much attention, attacked the young woman Elizabeth was fighting and knocked her to the ground with his first punch then turned his attention to Elizabeth.

He was a better fighter then the first, not that that was much of a compliment. Elizabeth was able to dodge the first two blows but the third struck home, knocking the wind out of her. It was entirely due to her training with Teyla that Elizabeth was able to stay upright after the attack and it was a credit to the Athosian woman that Elizabeth was able to block the subsequent blow which had been aimed at her head, all the while forcing the air back in to her lungs.

Elizabeth had been entirely on the defensive, she had yet to even swing a blow and despite the fact that she knew the fight would not end if she didn't fight back she was still reluctant to strike back.

Elizabeth's luck ran out when her opponent landed a blow on the right side of her face thus throwing the diplomat too far off balance to recover herself. Despite falling to the ground, Elizabeth was able to block the first kick to her ribs, the second, however, slipped though her defenses.

Elizabeth heard a rib crack and knew that, was the beginning of the end, and she was right as only moments later a boot came down on her head and turned her would dark.

John knew that Elizabeth was due to wake up soon, he just hoped that her strength could hold out that little bit longer. Teyla, Rodney and Ronon all tried to convince him that it would be better if they sat with her in shifts but John refused to leave her side.

John's first order once he had come to himself after watching them lead Elizabeth away, was for Rodney to hack in to the simulation.

"To what end?" Teyla asked.

"To get Elizabeth outta there," John replied, unsure as to why she would need to ask He had thought that the order was pretty self explanatory himself.

"I believe that Doctor Weir wished us to do nothing," Teyla said trying to calm her teammates down.

"That's not going to happen," Rodney stated, firmly on side with his CO. "I'll need my computer."

"Our belongings are in the anti-chamber," Teyla said, realizing that she would not be able to calm them alone. "Perhaps Ronon has returned."

Ronon Dex had been dispatched to return to the Stargate to report the delay in their return due to Rodney's arrest. He would no doubt be as outraged with the current turn of events as the rest of the team. Teyla only hoped that he would not be moved to violence, Dr Weir would be very displeased if SGA-One was to join her in prison.

As Teyla predicted, Ronon was indeed waiting for them as they stepped in to the anti-chamber.

For a brief moment, though characteristically silent, Ronon had a clear aura of relief, which quickly disappeared when he noticed Dr Weir's absence. He looked to John to have said absence explained.

"She took Rodney's place," was all he said.

"So what do we do?" Ronon asked, first looking to John then Teyla. He hoped that Teyla would explain what was expected of him in this situation as she had in so many others.

Teyla knew all three of her team mates wanted to take action, it didn't really matter much what that action was just so long as they no longer felt helpless.

"Rodney is going to hack in to, whatever and get her out," John said.

Rodney did try, but he would have needed far more then twenty four hours, but as far as John knew Rodney McKay continued to work on shutting the program down right to the end. John simply sat beside Elizabeth, her hand in his, hoping that she could just last that little bit longer. The minutes dragged on ever slower to John's mind. Made far worse by the knowledge that for Elizabeth they were in fact not minutes, for every 0.0023 seconds that passed for him, a minute went by for Elizabeth John's mathematically trained brain had spit out the number leaving John wishing that he didn't actually know.

John was not informed of the exact time that Elizabeth went in to the simulation and was as such unable to predict when she would come out of it. He could only sit helpless and useless beside her and hope to see her eyes open.

John was alerted to Ronon's entrance by the sound of the Enforcers' attempt to stop him. John's first somewhat panicked thought was that Rodney had been caught trying to hack the system, but when Ronon pushed past the terrified Enforcers he seemed calm, or at least not enraged.

"John," Elizabeth said, her voice was soft and hoarse as though it hadn't been in use for quite some time.

"Elizabeth," John whispered with a relived smile.

"Before the leaders of Atlantis had a chance to have a heartfelt reunion, a man in a white uniform came along and started to disconnect the sensor pads from Elizabeth's person.

"Drink lots of fluids and get plenty of rest," he said and abruptly left as though this was an everyday event, which of course for him it was.

"Take me home John, I wanna go home," Elizabeth said fighting to keep her eyes open. Normally clear spoken Dr Weir would not have used the slang word but either the simulated years had changed her speech patterns or she was just to tired to care. John hoped it was the latter.

John jumped to his order and promptly slipped his arms underneath Elizabeth and lifted her up. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the neck of her military leader and rested her head on his chest and quickly fell in to, what was from her point of view, the first peaceful nights sleep she had had in twenty seven years.

A man who knew John Sheppard less might have offered to carry Elizabeth. Ronon however knew that John Sheppard would not let her go until he put her in to the care of a medic.

John could have carried her all the way to the Stargate on foot if he had to but all that same he was glad for the Puddle Jumper that had been sent through after Ronon had reported back after Rodney's arrest.

'_What has she suffered?'_ John could not help but wonder as he walked past the boundaries of the city where the 'jumper lay waiting.

John breathed a silent sigh of relief as he entered the jumper with Ronon and the rest of his team behind him. "Get us off this rock," he ordered, his words waking the burden in his arms. John sat resting Elizabeth in his lap and keeping her head against his chest.

She smiled up at him, moving one of her hands from around his neck and reaching to touch his cheek "There were times I thought that maybe I'd made you up," Elizabeth said, sleep and years of sorrow staining her voice.

"I'm real, Elizabeth, and I'm taking you back to our city."

"Atlantis," Elizabeth said, with a joyful but exhausted smile.

"Go back to sleep, you'll be home soon."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded against his chest turning her head into him "Don't go anywhere 'kay?"

John waited a moment. "Elizabeth?"

"Mmm?" Elizabeth came back half asleep.

"I'm going to take better care of you from now on, I'm not going to let this happen again."

"Mmm," Elizabeth replied.

End part Two


End file.
